1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a motor vehicle with a roof that has two lateral longitudinal roof members, side windows under the longitudinal roof members as an extension of the longitudinal roof members, fins rearward of the side windows and an outer skin between the fins.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,275,915 discloses a motor vehicle with a roof that has left and right longitudinal roof members and side windows arranged under the longitudinal roof members. Fins adjoin the longitudinal roof members and an outer skin is arranged on a rear deck lid between the fins. The outer skin is offset relative to the vehicle roof. Upright side walls are formed on the inner sides of the fins and extend up from the rear deck lid.
DE 30 17 919 discloses a motor vehicle that has air inlets in sections of the C pillar situated above a belt line of the vehicle. The air inlets lead within the side wall of the motor vehicle to a cooling device.
It is the object of the invention to optimize a motor vehicle of the type described above.